User talk:Ciwey
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leon page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ash Crimson (Talk) 16:48, June 17, 2010 Leon page Good job on starting the Leon page, but we kinda had an edit conflict :). Kudos to being faster than me. The Yoshiman 97 16:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks for the welcome. :) I haven't been Wiki-ing for a long time, so hopefully I don't end up, well, effing up anything. --Ciwey 01:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You sure that info on the "Gun shop" page was wrong? The page Gun Shop Standoff says they'll appear if you haven't killed Cletus. If you haven't killed him.. you didn't do the scoop. That page may be wrong though. - Ash Crimson 01:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * The section I removed said that if the scoop is completed, the gun shop trio won't appear. I'm not sure if things are different in the Wii version, but I've killed Cletus and gone on to encounter Brett, Jonathan, and Alyssa in the original version. --Ciwey 01:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure about the Wii version either. Anyway, I'll take your word for it. - Ash Crimson 01:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, dood! - Ash Crimson 19:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Case You don't mind if I clean that case template up a little but, do you? Links don't show up to great on dark gray. - Ash Crimson 20:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * Sure, go for it. :) I'm not that great with coding and all, but I just wanted to clean up the pages of cases, so I made a placeholder template. Speaking of cases though, they should probably be renamed soon on account of the new DR2 cases coming up. Any plans on that? --Ciwey 20:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think we're going to have to name them something like "Case 1-1:Case". We'll worry about it when DR2 is a little closer to its release date though. - Ash Crimson 20:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Changed it. The colors don't look great, but the links are visible. - Ash Crimson 20:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Rebecca pic Hello! Just curious, where'd you get that new Rebecca pic? Cheers! --Mistertrouble189 03:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) * Screencapped the cutscene from here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQRsCBWuYSI --Ciwey 03:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :*Thanks, and it's all good. I saw one of the early vids of Chuck fighting the Twins but they didn't show the outcome. It's ok! I expected someone (or both) to die. But we should try to avoid those "major" spoilers until DR2 is released (so thats like Twins, Stacey, Tyrone and Leon for now?) But keep up the good work! --Mistertrouble189 04:15, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Good Job Good job on the edits! You really seem to know what you're doing, have you edited on other wikis before? Again, great job! Keep up the awesome work. Frank-West 00:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks. :) I actually used to edit the Heroes Wiki a while ago, but I haven't been involved with wikis for some time since, so I'm actually still getting used to it. Just doing what helps. :) --Ciwey 00:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) * Well keep it up, you're doing great! Hope you stay a while; you're a really great community member and editor. Frank-West 00:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Cases Thanks :] I'm using my PC and laptop to edit and cap pics haha it's hard work! And no prob about the pics - I just didn't know before since the earlier cases didn't already have the "275px" in the infobox, but thanks for the headsup! --Mistertrouble189 02:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from MagcargoMan Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. You're doing a great job with the editing. Today I just made my 500th edit. MagcargoMan 06:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *Hey, congrats on reaching that milestone. :) You've been doing a great job too; keep up the good work! --Ciwey 06:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, I have a blog about zombie dogs, would you like to comment on it? (note: delete this bit after reading because Ash Crimson gets angry if I "advertise" my blog). MagcargoMan 06:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ** Uh... Nothing personal, but I'm just not really a fan of custom ideas, so I think I'll pass on that. I'm sure you've put a lot of effort into it though, so kudos on that. :) (and I'm not sure I should be deleting talk page messages...? The last wiki I edited, there was a strict rule on not allowing deletion of talk page stuff except strikethroughs.) --Ciwey 09:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that's ok. Thanks for letting me know (sometimes a person who doesn't want to comment doesn't even respond), So I apprieciate that. Good work with the editing. Thanks. MagcargoMan 11:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Chad Hey, can I ask where it was that you saw Chad? Sorry for asking. My fanboyism is acting up since now I know theres a video I missed. Dengarde 17:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes!! Please can you tell us in which video does Chad appears??? Thanks Nickjaro 18:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *Hehe I'm the third fanboy to be curious about this as well!--Mistertrouble189 18:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ** Here it is. --Ciwey 23:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ** THANKS!!!Nickjaro 03:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much Thanks, you see that happens to me too when i get captured by the cultists. my survivors dont die! they just drain HP THANK YOU SO MUCH for understanfing :D Hey I told her not to talk like that anymore. I apologize for the language she used.. You should remove her last two messages from your page because they're kind of awful.. - Ash Crimson 13:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. If you need anything else just ask. =j - Ash Crimson 14:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I apologize She probably won't, but I will. I apologize for Alice's actions to you. It's obvious that she really didn't like you. Anyway, she has been blocked from editing on the Dead Rising Wiki, for 2 weeks. She won't be harassing you for a while. I apologize for the inconvenience. The Yoshiman 97 01:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hello, I have a question for you. You edit a lot, and you do a lot of good work, so would you like to be an administrator? I'm asking because until Ash's computer gets fixed, I'm basically replacing him, and you seem like you'd make a good admin. What do you say? Frank-West 04:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, I'm flattered. I'd love to be able to help out around here and abuse admin authority from time to time. ;D So yeah, I'm on board with it! --Ciwey 07:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm... Something seems suspicious in this post... Oh well probably nothing. =) Anyway you got the admin powers now! You can now use rollback to quickly revert an edit, block users from editing the wiki, (Use this on vandals) and protect pages. You can set the level of protection to set if only registered users can edit or only admins, which is useful if the page is in an edit war of suffering multiple accounts of vandalism. Don't go power crazy now. Besides that, Ash has a rule where if an admin doesn't edit for a week or two, their admin power is revoked. Anything else you need to know? Congratulations! Frank-West 15:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh and I forgot to tell you, you can also delete pages. Frank-West 15:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*Welcome to the crew :) --Mistertrouble189 15:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, you guys. :) I'll do my best. --Ciwey 15:45, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Blog Check out my blog page plz. ? I see you just contributed to an article for DR2. Are you getting this info from trailers or what?